Consequences
by rantandrumour
Summary: The sequel to Blame, Aftermath, and Jenette. Alex is in prison and her days in life are numbered. What lengths will the team go to to save her? T for language
1. Frustrating

**This should be the final story in the series I have made Blame into. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, and to Rolephant for helping me through all those hours where the writer's block elves decided to come out and play.  
**

The doors of Fenchurch West's CID slammed open as a tall blonde man stormed in.

"HACKETT!" he yelled,, practically stomping into the office. The window to the door of the DCI's office rattled as it slammed shut.

DCI Robert Hackett looked up calmly at the man seething in front of his desk.

"Ah. DCI Hunt. What can I do for you?"

"You told her if she confessed she would have a lighter sentence!"

"Yes, I did."

"You call _death_ a lighter sentence?"

"It is certainly a regrettable sentence..."

"Regrettable?! She's going to bloody DIE, Hackett!"

"DCI Hunt. Please calm down. I now it is unfortunate that Drake is going to be put to death, but the fact of the matter is, she has murdered someone also." Gene was fuming. How could this _bastard_ remain so bloody calm?!

He stood, pulling himself to his full height. When he spoke his voice was deathly calm.

"I see. You will murder someone to show that murdering someone is wrong. Thank you so much, Chief Inspector, for clearing that up for me. I hope you are able to sleep at night." He opened the door to leave.

"And how many criminals have died at your hands, Gene?"

"I will admit, I have killed a few _criminals_ in my time as a police officer. And you know what? I slept fine, knowing that scum was off the streets. You know what else? I killed an innocent child before on accident, and nearly killed an innocent woman. Those days will haunt me till I die Chief Inspector. Unlike you, I don't purposely give innocent people the death penalty."

"She's _guilty! _She _confessed!_"

"Only because you backed her into a corner, and gave her an empty promise. You had already played judge, jury and executioner." Gene winced at his choice of words. "You twisted her words around so that you could lock her up. She's innocent, and if she dies, her _innocent_ blood is on your hands, Hackett. Forever."

He left CID silently, the door snapping shut behind him.

*

Alex looked up at her cell mate. Was this some cruel joke? How could they put her in a cell with _Jenette_ of all people?

"Detective Inspector Alex Drake. Now this _is_ a surprise."

"Don't start," she pleaded, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I want to know why you're here though! What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"To be here you had to've done something! C'mon! Tell me, what made the ever perfect DI go bad?"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Leave me alone!" Alex burst into tears.

Jenette smiled. This was going to be more fun than she thought.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Leavin'

**Thanks to everyone who reads and puts this on story alert! Thanks to Rolephant who always helps me with split decisions... (Have to love the magic 50p) All chaps are song titles. Do not own ashes, unbeta'd , do not own song titles...

* * *

**

Gene walked into the Fenchurch East CID. Everyone looked up as he entered, then hurried to look busy. He had been in a horrible temper since DI Drake had been arrested.

Ray was worried about him. The Guv had never acted like this, even when Sam died. The door slammed as the Guv entered his office.

Chris turned to face Ray. "The Guv's taking it really bad."

"I know. I just can't believe DI Drake would kill someone."

"Neither can I. But the evidence..."

"Sod the evidence! You know how often we used to fake it before Sam came along."

"You think they planted evidence against Drake?"

"Think about it Chris. East made twats out of West with Operation Rose. Our Guv threw their Guv's reputation down the toilet. IF they did that to us, I'd want to get them back. So they got us back, right where it would hurt the Guv the most. Get Drake to be accused of murder, and you kill the Guv. Not literally you twonk," he added when Chris started to look worried.

"So what do we do about it?"

"We need a mole Chris."

"A mole? What's that going to do? Ruin their grass?"

"Not that kind of mole you nonce! A _human_ mole. An _undercover _person."

"Oh, I get it! Who are we going to send?"

Ray looked at Chris with a smile.

"A glorified typist."

*

"No. No way. I am not going over there."

"C'mon Shaz," Ray pleaded. "You could save her life!"

"Ray, there's no way the Guv would let me."

"We're not telling the Guv what we're up to Shaz. Just tell him that you can't work with Chris anymore. Tell him that it's either have a work relationship or a personal one, and you would like the personal one. He'd understand."

"I don't know Ray. What if they catch on to what I'm doing?"

"Shazza, you're smart. You shouldn't be in uniform. You know your way around evidence. If you don't want to get caught you won't."

"Boy what happened to you Ray? You used to be a bastard."

"Still am, love. Just now I'm a bastard who would do anything to get his DI off the hook, even if it is complimenting a bird."

Shaz smiled. That was more like Ray. "Okay. I'll do it. Just don't get mad at me if the Guv goes ballistic."

"All I ask is that you try."

*

Shaz approached the Guv's office. She knocked hesitantly.

"Enter," said his voice grumpily, yet wearily.

"Guv?"

"Yes Shaz."

"Chris and I have been having some problems lately. Just working together is not working well for the relationship. We decided it would be best if I could possibly transfer?"

The Guv looked at her. "Are you sure Shaz?"

"Yes, Guv. This has to be done. The only thing is, I don't want to go too far."

"You want to transfer to West," he said, his voice almost scarily calm.

"Yes Guv."

"I'll approve it. I want you and Chris to be happy. If you ever decide you want to come back to East, there is a spot open for you. But if you end up acting like one of those absolute _bastards_ over there, consider that spot gone. Understood?"

Shaz nodded.

"Good. Now mush."

Shaz walked out of his office to find an expectant looking Ray sitting in her chair, smoking.

"He approved it. No fireworks or anything."

"Good job Shazza. Now we can find out what's really going on."

* * *

**TBC...More with Alex and Jenette coming up in the next chapter!  
**


	3. Out of Control

**Thank you for the reviews I have gotten already on this! They really mean a lot! Thanks as always to Rolephant for her help. :) Consequences is, as all my stories are, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.... And sadly enough I do not own Ashes (although if all goes to plan i may own the couch. Transit van ready Rolephant? hahaha)

* * *

  
**

Alex sat on the top bunk, relieved. Jenette had a visitor so for the first time in days she was alone. Alex missed the solitude that she used to have, even in a cell at Fenchurch West. She knew this blessed relief couldn't last though. Soon Jenette would be back to pestering her about what she had done to get into prison.

Alex had not said anything since the first night in the cell. She missed CID, being out arresting the scum on the streets. She missed Ray and his constant smoking, Chris and Shaz always sneaking off together. Most of all, she missed Gene. They had had such a short time together before she was arrested. She hadn't even been out of the hospital for a day. The speed at which things progressed still surprised her. Now, however, time couldn't move more slowly. Her appeal was coming up in a few days, and she remained hopeful that her sentence would be change. She really didn't want to die.

The door clunked, and opened. Jennette walked in the room quite happily. She looked smugly up at Alex.

"Still no visitors? Maybe they all just forgot you, their poor little DI rotting in prison."

Alex just stared at her. She refused to get riled up.

"Course, I expected your precious little Gene to come in to rescue you. Did he forget you?"

Alex was furious. She made herself sit still.

"_Don't let her get to you, Alex. That's what she wants you to do."_

"Maybe he decided that you weren't worth his time. I mean, after all, you _are _in prison. I'm sure the high and mighty lion of Fenchurch East wouldn't want to consort with a common criminal."

That was it. Before Alex realised what was happening, she was flying across the room at Jennette. Alex released a fury of punches at Jenette. Most hit their target, as the target was too shocked to respond. Jenette grunted as blow after blow collided with her stomach.

After a few seconds, Jenette recovered from her initial shock and started to return blows. Alex however, had the advantage and most punches fell well short of their targets. Alex moved towards the left as Jenette swung and kicked.

Jenette ducked, and then responded with a kick of her own. It missed her face by inches, and she stumbled backwards. Jenette took advantage of her momentary weakness and started raining punches down on Alex. Alex grunted as a punch hit her in the face, and tasted blood in her mouth. Though Jenette now had the advantage, Alex managed to hit her squarely in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch and grinned at seeing blood flowing rather quickly out of it.

Alex had no time to gloat, as the next punch landed on the left side of her stomach. Her first thought was that it hurt a lot more than it should have. She grasped her stomach, feeling something warm and wet flowing through the greenish-brown material of her prison uniform. She had no time to worry about this as Jenette was kicking again. She tried to straighten herself, but crumpled to the floor as Jenette's boot hit her squarely in the jaw.

Alex heard an alarm go off and the cell door slam open as the cell dissolved into darkness.

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for reading! **


	4. Changes

**Thanks to all who read and review and as always thanks to Rolephant. I don't own Ashes nor the characters, and this is unbeta'd.  
**

Shaz stood in the CID of Fenchurch West, still unable to believe that she had actually transferred here. The set up was the same, the same type of desks filling the room, the office in the centre in the back. She felt that something was missing. And she knew what that something was.

It was the old team. Not just Chris, although he was a part of it. She missed the Guv, and even Ray. Most of all, however, she missed DI Drake. Drake was her mentor in so many ways. She always encouraged Shaz to act like one of the detectives, even though she was just uniform.

Shaz felt that she had changed in so many ways since DI Drake had shown up that day. Now she was going to die. The date hadn't been set yet, the Guv had requested an appeal and was waiting to hear if it was approved. She hoped it would be. There was no way she could stand it if DI Drake died.

Shaz sat down at her desk and started working on some paperwork they had already given to her. Luckily it was very simple, and required no thought as she filled it out. She needed to get into the evidence room, to look at the case over Alex. Ray was certain they had planted evidence against her. She just had to find it.

"Granger! Get in here!" DCI Hackett's voice yelled at her. She got up from her seat and timidly walked into his office. He looked up as she entered.

"Right, Granger. First off I'd like to welcome you to the team. I haven't officially done that yet. Secondly, could you take this to evidence?" He handed her a file and sent her on her way.

Shaz was excited. This was exactly what she needed, this chance to get into evidence. She looked down at the file in her hands, and read the label.

_Alex Drake: Murder of Martin Summers_

Perfect.

*

Alex came round slowly; her first thought was that her side hurt a lot more than it should. It had been feeling alright for the past few days, only a few stabbing pains had plagued her. Now however, it was throbbing for some reason. As Alex tried to figure out where she was, she realised her head was throbbing in unison with her side.

She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered a blonde, saying things to her. Things she didn't like. She remembered leaping across the room at the blonde. There was a fight, Alex finally remembered. A boot had hit her in the jaw. Well, that explained why her face hurt so badly. What had happened to her side though? Why did that hurt?

She thought back to the fight. She was punching the blonde... what was her name? It started with a J. The blond started punching back. She had missed a lot. She kicked and Alex had ducked, then the blonde started attacking her. One hit her in the face... What had happened after that? The pain was making it difficult to concentrate. Alex finally opened her eyes in an attempt to make more sense out of what had happened.

She was lying on a bed in a room made of brick, which was painted dark green. Where was she? She looked around the room. There were beds down both sides of the room, some occupied, some not. Alex was frustrated. None of this was helping to figure out where she was. There was movement on her left. She looked over to see a nurse standing by her. The nurse looked down.

"Oh good, you're awake. Been out for hours, you have. Must've been a right nasty kick to the face that. Course, anyone could see that from looking at you."

"Where am I?" Alex asked, wanting to know that before anything else.

"Hospital wing. That little fight you got yourself into pulled your stitches. Bled quite nicely for a while. You got the worst of it. Still you must've held your own at least. You gave that blonde cell mate of yours has a broken nose."

Blonde cell mate. Alex felt more awake now, and things were starting to come back. She remembered the jab in her side, doubling over in pain as the blondes boot hit her in the jaw. The blonde. Alex could see her face.

"Jenette," she hissed.

"Yep, I think that's her name. Although to be fair, she pressed the alarm after she knocked you out. You were bleeding pretty bad. How recent is that anyway?"

"A few weeks. I was supposed to get the stitches out in a few days."

"Well, they're staying there for a little longer, now that it's been ripped open. We're gonna keep you down here overnight, and then we'll send you back up to your cell in the morning. I'm gonna give you some medication for the pain, right now." The nurse looked at her. "Boy you're covered in bruises! From what I hear, you've got a hearing in a few days. Won't be too impressive to them that you're all bruised up."

Alex inhaled deeply, then exhaled. She had forgotten about the hearing. The nurse was right. This wouldn't look good when she went to it. She felt the pain medicine kicking in. Alex was in no mood to try and stay awake. She drifted off to sleep hoping that Jenette's nose was hurting her badly.

*

Shaz looked down at the file in disappointment. There was nothing. No hint of anything shady. Of course, if there was something shady going on, the evidence file probably wasn't the best place to look for it. It was time to use Alex's training. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Chris. Meet me here tonight at nine. Bring Ray."

"Why?"

"We're going through people's rubbish."

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Devastation and Reform

**Okay, much to Rolephant's relief, I have decided to ruin the world and do my readers good with Chapter 5...I don't own ashes, and this is unbeta'd. If you review, I will respond after I post the end of the fic. :) (s'new thing i'm doing. I'm going to go back and do that with jenette and aftermath too...)

* * *

  
**

As promised, Alex was moved upstairs to her cell the next morning. The door slammed shut behind her and the figure sitting on the bed stood up. Alex almost laughed as Jenette turned to face her. A giant white dressing was stretched across her face, and Jenette stared menacingly at Alex through two black eyes.

"You broke my nose," Jenette stated simply.

"And you put me in the hospital... Twice now in fact."

"Didn't know you still had stitches. I would've avoided that part of your stomach if I'd known."

Alex looked disbelievingly at her.

"Still would've beaten you up, and won too, but I like a fair fight."

"A fair fight?"

"Unless I'm doin' a job. If I were male you could call me "chivalrous."

"If you were male I'd call you a bastard. Oh wait, I can call you that anyway."

"And I can call you a bitch."

"But name calling isn't getting us anywhere is it?"

Jenette looked at her, a slight smile on her bruised face. "Not really."

"I suppose I should thank you for pressing the alarm."

"Nah, you don't need to do that. I wanted my nose looked at and knew those bastards wouldn't do anything if I screamed at the door."

Alex climbed back up to her bunk. "Well thank God I broke your nose then." She quickly fell asleep, the exertion of conversation wearing her out.

*

When Alex awoke, Jenette was sitting at the small table in the room, finishing off her lunch. Alex looked at her.

"They brought you some; it's probably stone cold by now. Tried to wake you up, you wouldn't stir. Just muttered something about Molly and then rolled over."

"Molly?" Alex hadn't thought about her in weeks.

"Yeah, figured you knew her or you wouldn't be dreaming about her. I don't give it to much thought though. You're always going on about Gene in your sleep. Gets quite annoying really. You're just always laying up there muttering."

Alex opened her mouth to retort, but the door to the cell swung open before she could. The guard pointed at Alex. "You have a visitor."

*

Gene stood in the meeting room. He paced around the room impatiently. He hadn't seen Alex in days, and was worried about how she was doing. He decided that if she asked about his lack of visits, he would say that they were working on a big case. He couldn't admit to her that since she'd been in prison he'd been so pissed that he couldn't even go to work. He felt guilty. He had promised her that he would get her off, but so far, all he'd done was sit at Luigi's until he was so drunk he'd pass out. He'd wake up in the morning in Alex's flat and be so depressed that he'd go down to the bar and start the whole process over again.

_When Gene had woken up on the couch of Alex's flat, Ray was sitting in the chair next to him, sporting a brilliantly black eye. Gene sat up. _

"_What's this Ray? Turning into a puff? Like to watch me sleep?"_

"_No, Guv. You need to listen to me."_

"_You honestly believe that's going to happen?"_

"_Guv, you always trusted me to tell you when you've had enough to drink. I'm telling you now. Do not go down to Luigi's."_

"_I need a drink Ray."_

"_No Guv. You've been doing that for a week straight. Do you even remember this past week?"_

_Gene thought. "Not really," he admitted._

"_Do you want to know what you did last night, Guv?"_

"_No."_

"_I'm going to tell you anyway. Luigi had been watering down your drinks for hours when he finally decided to stop serving you. When he refused you another drink, you threw a table across the room. Then you started towards him. I tried to stop you and you punched me in the eye. Luigi finally served you another drink, and then you passed out. It took him, me and Chris to carry you up here."_

"_Shit. Really?"_

"_Yes Guv. We all know why you're doing this. Go see her today."_

"_I can't Ray. I can't face her, knowing she's gonna die."_

"_No she's not cause we're gonna save her. Go see her Guv. First though...take a shower. Let me guess; you haven't bathed in a week either."_

_Gene stood up._

"_I," he said in his most dignified voice, "don't remember." Then he walked out of the flat, past a worried looking Luigi, back to his flat._

And now here he was. He had shaved and showered, but still looked like hell from all the nights spent in a drunken stupor.

The door on the other side of the glass opened. In walked a woman in a brownish-green jumpsuit. Gene gasped. The right side of her face was swollen. One of her eyes was had a dark ring around it. Her hair hung lank, reaching down to her shoulders.

Alex sat down at the table leaning towards the glass. "Hello, Gene."

"Jesus, Bolls, what happened to you?"

"My cell mate and I got into it."

"Over what?" he demanded.

"She's just a bitch."

Gene could tell she would elaborate no further on the subject, so he changed it.

"How are you, Alex?" switching over to her real name.

"About as good as I can be."

"What does that mean?" he questioned, getting annoyed with her dodgy answers.

"What do you think, Gene? I'm waiting to die! Do you want me tap dancing on the rooftops?!"

"Only if you're in a very short dress, and I'm below those rooftops." He grinned.

Alex smiled back, then winced as it stretched the bruised side of her face.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Not much. Just when I smile and such."

"When do you get your stitches out?"

"Not for a while. They got pulled during the fight. Split open my side again."

"What?!" Gene roared. "Who did this to you?! Your cell mate, what's her name?!"

"You won't believe me."

"What is her name, Alex?"

She looked at him, as if judging what his reaction would be. He said her name again, almost a plea. She inhaled.

"Jenette," she said softly.

Whatever name Gene was expecting it certainly wasn't Jenette. How could they stick Alex in a cell with that woman?

"Right. I'll get them to change your cell."

"No, Guv. If you do that it means that I can't take the heat."

"Bolly, look at you! Your face is all bruised; you have to keep your stitches in. She's just gonna keep beating on you."

Alex looked at him, her eyes filled with what looked like fury.

"Who said that she started the fight?" she asked coldly.

Shit. Gene knew now. She was angry at him, he had underestimated her. He sat back in the seat and waited for the storm to come.

Alex breathed in and composed herself. "For your information, Guv, _I _jumped her, not the other way around. I'm not completely helpless you know. I did break her nose."

Gene smiled, nearly laughing. "Good job Bolls. You do have a nice punch, as I ought to know."

Alex laughed and then grew serious. "My hearing's in two days."

"We'll get you off Bolly. I promise. I'm not going to let you die." Alex winced as he said that, and he felt the overwhelming need to hold her in his arms. However, a layer of very thick glass was preventing him from giving any comfort.

"I miss you Gene," she whispered, looking at him. He couldn't meet her eyes. They were so full of sorrow and fear. It physically hurt him to look into them.

"Me too, Alex." He registered the surprise on her face as he called her by her real name. "Yes, Bolls, I do know your real name. No need to be shocked."

"It's not that," she said. "You just told me how you felt."

"Sometimes all of us have moments. I just don't have mine often, cause I'm not a poof!"

Alex smiled as far as her bruises would allow and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about anyone mistaking you for a poof Gene."

"That's right." Gene was about to say something else when the door on his side opened.

"Two minutes," the guard said. Gene looked down at his watch. Had it really been half an hour? The time had flown. He looked at Alex. There were tears in her eyes.

"Just go. Don't make it harder."

"Alex, I..."

"Please. Just go."

Gene gave her a long searching stare. Her face was pleading him to leave, just to make it easier for her.

"Bye Bolly. See you in a few days." He looked at her once more, and walked out the door.

* * *

**TBC....**


	6. Prayer for a Friend

**Remember Chris Ray and Shaz? They're back! Thanks as always to Rolephant, for helping me with some descriptions, and ideas. Thank you to those who have reviewed and added this to their story alerts or favourites! I promise I will respond at the end of the fic!

* * *

**

Chris and Ray stood out in the cold night air. Chris checked his watch.

"It's nine."

"Alright," said Ray. "Let's go."

They crept into the CID of Fenchurch West. One light was on in the entire room. Shaz was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork. Chris and Ray walked into the room. Chris made straight for Shaz.

"Hey Baby!" Shaz said.

"How you doing lover?"

Ray was starting to look disgusted. "Can we just get on with this?"

"Right. Let's go through their rubbish, their drawers anything to see if there's anything about DI Drake in there."

Chris, Ray and Shaz Set to work. Chris started out in the DCI's rubbish. He pulled things out slowly, like DI Drake had taught him. After fifteen minutes, he didn't find anything. Shaz and Ray were already starting on their second desk. Chris started going through the drawers of the desk. He looked through the files, but there was nothing. He finally opened the bottom drawer.

"Bloody Hell!"

Ray and Shaz ran into the office.

"What is it, Baby?"

"Hackett's a poof!"

"What are you talking about, you div? Hackett's a manly man. He talks about driving after all," said Ray.

Chris held up a magazine, which featured a completely nude man on the front.

"You call this manly?"

Ray looked as though he might be sick.

Two hours later, the team left the CID, shoulders hanging in disappointment, unable to find anything.

*

Around midnight, Gene snuck into the empty CID of Fenchurch West. It was time to employ one of Bolly's tactics. He headed straight toward the DCI's office, only to stop for a moment to stare in disbelief at the giant Doctor Who poster in the CID office. How had he missed that before? The man on the poster, who he believed was now called Peter something or other was pointing a strange metal stick at some giant pepper pot with a giant eye stem coming out the front. Gene grinned and allowed himself a dirty thought.

"_Mine's bigger."_

Gene stopped staring at the poster and walked quietly into the DCI's office. The first thing that assaulted his eyes was a large picture of the Eiffel Tower.

"He supports the bloody French," Gene muttered to himself. "No wonder."

Gene looked down at the desk, where a Manchester United mug sat.

"This guy might as well be a poof."

Gene carefully rummaged through the rubbish bin, finding nothing of interest. He started opening up drawers, and looking through files. He opened the bottom drawer.

"Christ on a bike!" Gene thought back to when he and Sam worked together. Sam had been particularly whiny one day, and finally sent Gene over the edge.

"_You great...soft...sissy...girly...nancy French bender Man. United supporting POOF!"_

"Well," muttered Gene, "that line certainly fits you Hackett."

Gene threw the magazine back in disgust, and walked out of the CID. He had found nothing he could use.

*

**17 January 1983**

Alex stared nervously at the wall. In a few hours she may be facing life in prison, or she could have a date set for her death. Jenette was lounging with her feet up on the tiny table.

The guard entered the cell. He handcuffed Alex, and led her out into the corridor. As they left the cell, she heard Jenette call to her.

"Enjoy breathing the outside air! You'll miss it once you get back here."

Alex inhaled deeply; her lungs didn't seem to be working. The guard had a hold of her elbow. He led her out into the police car. As she clambered in the back seat, she felt the expected pressure of the guard pushing her head down so she wouldn't hit it on the door.

The engine sputtered to life. As it moved slowly across London, Alex took the time to watch her surroundings. She had always loved London. In ways, she found the London of the eighties more beautiful than the one in 2008. It seemed less cluttered. She liked the older structures that still existed, not yet replaced by their steel cousins.

The car slowed to a stop outside the court and she saw the familiar Quattro parked close by. A small stream of smoke curled out of the driver's window, telling her that Gene was still sitting in there, even if she couldn't see him through the window. A feeling of calm started at her stomach and spread through her body, and she knew it had to do with the fact that Gene was there. The guard opened the door to the car and she struggled out. It was time.

*

Gene sat in the Quattro, fag in hand. He had arrived extremely early for the hearing, mostly out of nerves, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. A little while later, a police car arrived outside the court. The guard hopped out of the front, and opened the back door so the person inside could get out.

Gene's breath caught as Alex clambered out of the car. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and the bruises on her face had turned from purple to a deep blue. She was still wearing the awful brownish green jumpsuit.

Gene sighed, remembering some of the outfits she had worn in CID. She had always looked good, whether wearing tight skirts, or even tighter jeans. He missed the boots she would wear. Although they weren't cowboy boots, Gene had always took the fact that she had worn them as a statement that he may be the sheriff, but she was he deputy, and he damn well better respect her. He missed the way she would barge into his office and yell at him. He missed _her._

She looked over at the car, giving it a quick smile. Gene knew she was trying to reassure him that she wasn't scared, but he wasn't falling for it. His stomach felt like worms were squirming around inside, and it wasn't even his life on the line. The guard took her by the elbow and led her in the court, and Gene got out of the car. It was time. As he walked to the courtroom, he did something he never ever thought he'd do.

"_Dear God, erm... I'm not exactly sure how this works, me not being religious and all, but please, let her get out of this. Just save her. Please, just let her live."_

* * *

**TBC...Reviews are appreciated!  
**


	7. All Things Will End

**Little short chap, but very very important. Thanks as always to Rolephant, especially for dragging out the 50p of epic sadism to help with a major decision. THanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I promise that I will write back after the fic has ended. Unbeta'd and I don't own anything of Ashes, unfortunately....

* * *

  
**

Gene sat in the courtroom, waiting for the trial to begin. Ray was at his right, Chris and Shaz sat on his left. Alex was sitting in front of him and he leaned forward. He could smell the scent of her hair. She turned to look at him, her face calm, but her eyes saying otherwise.

"You'll be fine Bolls. I promise." She smiled a small smile at him, and turned around. He could tell she was slightly happy that they had switched the position of her hands so she was cuffed in front. Gene knew that that was more comfortable and would make it easier to sit. If he wanted to delve into her psycho-bollocks, he'd say it would be less threatening.

The judge walked into the room. He sat in his chair and looked in his notes. "Alexandra Drake, please rise."

Alex stood.

"Alexandra Drake, it is the decision of this court to uphold your sentence."

"WHAT?!" Gene stood up angrily. "YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING ME! YOU'RE GOING TO HOLD UP A BOLLOCKS DECISION?!"

Gene continued yelling obscenities as two PC's started dragging him out of the courtroom. He resisted them as much as he could, but two more PC's joined the first few and slowly but surely he was moving towards the door. As the door opened he yelled even louder.

"CONDEMNING THE INNOCENT, YOU ARE! THAT FEEL GOOD TO YOU, YOU BLOODY POODLE-HAIRED NONCE?!"

The PC's dropped him outside the courtroom, and filed back in as the door shut, Gene got in a final few words. "I HOPE YOUR LICENCE GETS REVOKED!"

The door slammed shut. Gene sat on the floor for a minute staring angrily at the door, before noticing that everyone around him was staring. He stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at everyone who dared to look at him. He realised that his coat was still in the courtroom, but that was no matter. Shaz would be sure to notice it and bring it out. There was nothing to do now. Gene paced, already impatient with the wait to the end of the trial.

*

Gene checked his watch. It had been half an hour. What was taking so bloody long? All they had to do was to sentence her! Although, as soon as the trial was over, she would only have a set amount of days to live. He didn't want the trial to end.

Suddenly the door opened. He stood quickly. Alex was being led out, face riddled with shock, her hands cuffed behind her back again. The guard was guiding by the elbow. Gene reached into his pocket and flashed his warrant card.

"I need a few moments with this woman," he said in a tone that allowed no argument. The guard walked a few meters away just out of hearing distance. He looked down at her. She was in tears.

"Alex..."

"February 10th, Gene. I die on my birthday." Gene stood, dumbfounded. His birthday was on the same day. This was by far the worst present ever given to him. He embraced her, holding her tightly to him. She sobbed into his shirt.

"Alex," he said softly. "My Alex. I promise you, I'll figure this out. I'll figure out how this happened."

"Gene." She pulled away from him and looked up. "Just promise me this."

"What's that?"

"Be there, the day that I...I..." Alex couldn't finish. She dissolved into tears again.

He pulled her closer and kissed her head. "I promise."

"Gene?"

"Yes, Alex."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**TBC... Yes, I used Keeley and Phil's real birthdays, but that just adds to Galex that they share the same birthday....like they were meant to be.... Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Promise Me Tragedy

**Things are moving. Things are changing. Thanks as always to Rolephant, who helped in many ways that I have described over the chapters. Unbeta'd, and I don't own Ashes.  
**

Alex stared out the window on the way back to Holloway. She was going to die.

"_Less than a month. I have less than a month to live." _This became a chant in her head, repeating itself as she approached the cell. The guard swung the door open and she stepped in. It clanged behind her.

Jenette was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Well, don't you look happy! Not the outcome you wanted then?"

Alex couldn't say anything. The lump in her throat had grown to the size of a golf ball.

"Some cell mate you are. Don't even talk. Just sit in a corner and cry all day. S'not that bad is it? I mean, it's not like your gonna die!"

Alex looked at her. Realisation slowly crossed Jenette's face.

"Shit. You're joking me!"

Alex shook her head slowly. "No. I've less than a month," she croaked.

"Alex, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Really."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean I didn't do anything! I was set up!"

"By who?"

"The man that set you up, the man that set up Operation Rose, the man that ruined everything about my life."

"Boris?"

"Yeah," Alex whispered.

"How?"

"He called me, told me to meet him in Lafferty's work yard. He called PC Martin Summers in too. I had been very vocal that I didn't like him. Ma... Boris came up and shot Summers. He stuffed the gun in my hand. I didn't know what to do. I hid the body."

"And then they found the body."

"Yes. And my fingerprints. Then they showed up to arrest me and found the gun in my flat. Boris made it so I would have no choice but to confess. And now here I am."

"Oh my God, Alex. I'm so sorry. I would've never... If I'd have known."

"It's okay Jenette."

Jenette then stood and did something Alex would have never expected. Jenette hugged her.

"I really am sorry."

"Gene's still trying everything he can. It's not going to work though. I'm going to die. And do you know what the kicker is? The date they set?"

"Yeah?"

"It's my birthday. Some present, huh?"

Both women stood, tears flowing freely down their faces.

"You'll get out of it, Alex. This world wouldn't work without you in it."

*

Gene sat at his desk, the full bottle of whiskey he had in his drawer now completely empty. There was nothing he could do. She was going to die, and he couldn't find any faked evidence. Bloody court system. He had to do something. Gene stood, and fell to the floor as the effects of the whiskey took hold.

*

**21 January 1983**

Alex was led out of her cell to the meeting room. She entered to see Gene already pacing in impatience.

"Bolls," he said, his voice anxious.

"Hi, Gene. How are you?"

"Okay. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright."

"That appeal was rigged, Bolls. The judge should be hanged."

Alex flinched.

"Please Gene."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Gene, will you do me a favour?"

"What's that Alex?"

"Stop seeing me."

He sat for a second, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Tell the others too. Please Gene."

"Is this because of what I just said? I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean it." Gene was starting to sound desperate now.

"No Gene," she said reassuringly. "It's just, I can't do it. I can't put on a brave face all the time. The day before I... it happens... they allow me face to face visitors. No glass. Please. Don't visit me till then."

Gene looked heartbroken. "Do you still want me at...?"

"Yes. Please."

"Okay Bolls."

"Thank you, Gene." Alex got up and left the room, unwilling to let him see the tears forming in her eyes.

**8 February 1983**

Alex stood in the cell, looking around at it one last time. The past few weeks had passed by extremely fast, like she knew they would. They always did when you were facing something that you were dreading. Jenette stood next her.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know," Jenette said.

"I'll miss you too, Jenette," Alex replied with a watery smile. She inhaled. "Can't believe it's come this fast."

"Seems like just yesterday I knocked you out."

Alex laughed. "Seems like just yesterday I broke your nose."

"Well I'm glad it feels like yesterday only to you. I could do without the next day pain of a broken nose."

"At least you finally got your cast off."

"Yes, I look like less of a freak now."

"Nah. I preferred you with the cast on."

Alex laughed as Jenette playfully took a swing at her. She was grateful for Jenette. After the day of her sentencing, Jenette made sure that she got Alex to forget her impending fate, if only for a few minutes. However, this was ending, since Alex was being moved to a "death watch" cell. As soon as she was out of Jenette's company, she knew that the only thing on her mind would be the execution.

The door of the cell opened. A guard stood in the entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Alex turned to Jenette.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Goodbye, Alex."

They hugged, and Alex followed the guard out the cell for the last time.

* * *

**TBC... Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	9. For the Moment I Feel Faint

**Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing and adding this to story alerts or favs! Thanks as always to Rolephant, can't wait to hear theories! I own none of Ashes, and this is unbeta'd.

* * *

  
**

**31 Hours Before**

Alex woke up that morning in despair. She turned and leaned down to say something to Jenette, and realised that Jenette was no longer there. She remembered that she had been moved the night before. She sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. It shouldn't be like this. Why couldn't she just wake up now? Deep inside, she knew the answer. When her death date had been set, it meant she would die in 2008. There was no hope in getting back. Alex had accepted that. She had said goodbye to Molly that day in court. It was leaving this world that was going to be difficult.

A guard opened her cell door. "You have visitors," he said, no emotion in his voice. He led her out of the cell and into a room where three people were sitting at a round table. She took the last seat and looked up.

Shaz, Ray, and Chris were all sitting, looking at her sadly.

"Ma'am," Shaz started.

"No Shaz. Don't."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, no one wanting to acknowledge that this would be their last ever meeting. Instead, they just looked at each other. Finally Ray spoke.

"Shaz transferred over to Fenchurch West. We thought they set you up. I'm sorry ma'am, we couldn't find anything."

"No," Alex said. "They would have made sure the case was sealed tight."

"We love you ma'am," Shaz said. "Remember that."

Alex gave her a small smile. "And I love all of you. Shaz, keep working, apply for becoming a WDC. You'll make it. I promise. Ray, try one more time for that DI position."

"I couldn't do it now ma'am. Not after this."

"Ray, go for it. You'd be a great DI. Just remember to think things through a little more." Ray nodded.

"Chris. You can be bright too, just apply yourself. Remember everything Sam taught you."

All four were in tears when the guard walked in. "Time's up, next visitor's turn."

Alex stood with the others, giving them each a hug. Ray was last in the queue.

"Ma'am, thank you for everything," he said, holding on tight. "I will never forget you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

*

**21 Hours Before**

The day passed in an incredible amount of heartache. Alex saw most of CID, Luigi, who sobbed through the entire visit, a few families including the Drakes, Jackie Queen, and Evan. Evan had just left and the guard brought in the next visitor.

"I know we said our goodbyes last night, but I had to see you once more."

"Jenette. You didn't have to."

"Alex, I can't believe their doing this to you. I mean Tiny chopped up Rock Salmon, and he only got life."

"It's because it was a cop," she said quietly.

"I've only got about five minutes, since I'm an inmate too, but I just wanted to say that I'm really gonna miss you."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm gonna miss you too. Thank you, for everything."

"Not the blag and getting shot?" Jenette smiled.

"No, even that. If you hadn't gotten me shot, Gene and I would have never gotten together. And even though we had just a short amount of time, it was worth it. Thank you."

They stood up and hugged each other.

"Goodbye Jenette."

The guard walked into the room and took Jenette's shoulder. Alex watched her walk out. She made it out into the corridor when a tall man in a black overcoat strode into the view of the door. Jenette stopped, and talked to the man for a few minutes. He nodded and walked into the room pushing the guard aside.

"Bolly."

"Gene."

"I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I."

He pulled her into his arms and held her in his warm embrace. "I promised you I'd get you out of here Bolls. I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Gene, it's not your fault." She noticed a bag in his hands.

"What's that?"

"They said you could wear your own clothes for...when...when it happens. I brought you some." He handed her the bag. She pulled out the articles of clothing one by one.

"I thought you liked this outfit... That's why I chose it." The blouse was black with white polka dots. It had two pieces that tied in the front. The pants were her favourite pair of black skinny jeans. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of black stockings, a pair of red high heels, and red earrings.

"Thank you Gene." He pulled her out to arms length and stared at her.

"Alex, I still believe you. I just wanted to let you know that someone does."

He embraced her once again, and kissed her. "I love you, Alex. Forever."

The guard walked into the room and grabbed her arm. She turned her head to look at Gene as she left. A single tear slid down his cheek

*

**Six Hours Before**

Alex woke the next morning, surprisingly at peace. It was as if she had accepted the fact that she would die. The guard opened her door and led her to the shower. Alex relaxed, letting the warm water trickle over her. She was determined to enjoy everything about this day. It was her birthday after all, and at three o'clock they would take her to the theatre, and she would die. Why not enjoy her last six hours?

Alex stepped out of the shower and pulled on the clothes that Gene had brought for her yesterday. They felt strangely tight after wearing the baggy jumpsuit for the past couple of weeks. Alex was escorted back to her cell. The head of the prison and a vicar were waiting there.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about before this afternoon?" the vicar asked.

"No," said Alex, her voice light. "I feel strangely calm today though. Is that normal?"

"It's not unusual, but most people are shaking as I talk to them."

Alex talked with the vicar for the next few hours. He was extremely nice, but seemed concerned she didn't want to talk about the fact of what would happen later. A guard approached the door.

"We have your last meal." The guard handed her a plate full of steaming Italian food. "Your friend just brought it in."

Alex looked down and smiled. Veal scaloppini. She recalled the last time she had had that dish. It was when she was working on the murder of Sean Irvine.

_She was sitting by herself at Luigi's. The CID boys were over at the normal table and Chris was following Shaz around. Luigi was standing next to her._

"_Something's about to happen," she said, after thoroughly confusing Luigi by talking about her future. _

"_You're right there." He set the plate in front of her._

"_Ah. Veal scaloppini. You spoil me, Luigi."_

"_I cook in my special sauce. My mother's sauce. Not for these others. Pearls before swine, eh? Enjoy, Signorina."_

She ate slowly, savouring every bite. The only thing that was missing was a glass of wine, but the prison wouldn't have provided that, so she drank tea instead. Alex looked at the clock. Two hours left.

*

**15 Minutes Before**

The vicar looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to discuss anything?"

"What's there to discuss? I'm going to die."

"But how do you feel about that?"

Alex almost laughed. This man should have a degree in psychiatry.

"I'm fine with it. Honestly. We all have to die sometime, and they just decided my time for me. There is nothing I can do about it, so why worry. I did that enough over the past few weeks."

The vicar gave her a strange look. "There are five minutes before they get you. Would you like to pray?"

Alex laughed, surprising herself. "Honestly, if I had done what you think I did there wouldn't be much chance in me going to heaven would there? What's the point?"

The vicar looked offended, but the cell door opened and her guard stood outside.

"It's time."

* * *

**To quote from Ashes... "Until Tomorrow..." **


	10. Maintain Consciousness

**Thanks to everyone for faving, adding to story alerts and reviewing. Thanks as always to Rolephant. I own none of Ashes.  
**

**5 Minutes Before**

She was led down the corridor, handcuffed to the guard. The tranquillity that had been following her all day dissipated with each step she took. She realised, she had been living in an unreal world today. A world in her head, where there was actually happiness at the end of things. The only thing she would have at the end of things would be an operating theatre.

Alex felt herself getting short of breath. She had to calm down. Gene would be there, he had promised. She hoped to see his face one last time, even if his features were distorted in revulsion. The guard stopped. They had reached the theatre.

In the centre of the room was a bed with restraints on it. These restraints were unbuckled at the moment, but Alex knew that within a matter of minutes she would be fastened securely to the bed. There was a window on one side of the room, which was covered in a curtain. She heard a click; the door had closed behind her. The guard next to her unlocked the handcuffs. She just stood in the middle of the room.

A man in a white coat came up to her. "Okay Alex, we need you to lie on the bed."

Alex knew there was no use in fighting; she was locked in this room. The guard walked her over to the bed and made her sit down. She adjusted herself into shakily a lying position.

"Good girl," the man in the white coat said.

One of the guards in the room started fastening the restraint around her chest. The other started at her ankles. The man in the white coat looked at her.

"I'm going to roll your sleeves up Alex. We need your veins." Alex felt him unbutton her sleeves and roll them up to her upper arms. He walked away and the two guards fastened the other restraints, one around her wrists, and the other around her knees. The guards walked away and the white-coated man returned.

"Alex, you are going to feel a prick in both your arms, and then something cold. That is just saline solution." Alex didn't say anything. There was a lump in her throat and she was shaking. This was it.

Alex felt the promised prick in both arms. She felt them tape the IV down so nothing would move it. As the curtain opened, the cold of the saline solution pierced her veins.

She looked through the now uncovered window. A few people were sitting there, people she guessed were relatives of Martin Summers. Shaz, Chris, and Ray were there, sitting in the back. Chris had his arm around Shaz, who was already crying. Ray was sitting stoically, his hands and mouth free from the usual cigarette. She looked through the small crowd again. One face was missing. Gene wasn't there.

The man in white looked down at her. "Alex, do you have anything you want to say before we start?"

She shook her head no. Gene wasn't there. He had promised! She fought the tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Why didn't he show up? It was the only thing that had kept her calm today, she realised. The fact that she would see Gene one last time. And now he wasn't there.

She was aware of the man in white standing over her with a needle. "We are going to give you the Sodium thiopental now Alex. After this, you won't be aware that anything is going on."

She watched as he stuck the needle into the IV. "One gram," he muttered. Alex knew at five grams the alveoli in her lungs would swell and then collapse, almost certainly killing her. If that didn't do it, one of the other drugs that they would give her would. The second would relax her muscles, paralyzing her lungs and diaphragm and the third would stop her heart. Already, she could feel the drug taking effect.

"Two grams." Her vision became hazy as the anaesthetic took effect. She could no longer feel the solution flowing into her veins and was unaware of the tears now flowing freely down her face.

"Three grams." She was hardly capable of thought now, her eyes were growing heavy. She looked again at Ray, Chris and Shaz. Shaz was sobbing into Chris' chest now, his chin rested on her head. Ray was looking away determinedly.

"Four grams." Alex stopped fighting the drug. The room swirled in a haze of colours and her vision faded as the room turned black. She was only vaguely aware of sounds in the room. She heard something that didn't sound like it belonged there, a muffled voice that wasn't that of the guards or the man in white. She tried, but couldn't make out exactly what it said.

"_Sto...I ha...ord...om a ju..."_

The sounds faded along with any speck of vision she had left. She exhaled slowly.

_This is it, Alex. This is how it ends._

* * *

Note: Lethal Injection was never used as a form of execution in the UK. It is mainly an American practise. Please forgive me for my blatant disregard of laws.

* * *

**Until Tomorrow...**


	11. Coming Clean

**Backtracking slightly, but you do want to know where Gene was right? Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Thanks as always to Rolephant, who takes me keeping my secrets in some good grace... most of the time...I don't own Ashes, unfortunately.

* * *

  
**

**20 Hours Before**

He sat in the cell that used to hold Alex, across from the woman that had nearly ruined everything.

"You told me you could save her," he said huskily, his voice thick with suppressed tears.

"I can't, but you can."

"How? She dies tomorrow."

"Boris Johnson."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I was working for him."

"I know that. Remember?"

"Let me finish Gene. I went to his flat one time. He has a diary."

"So, what about it?"

"I read that diary Gene. He put everything in there. Absolutely everything. Why would killing a PC be different? He put down everything about Operation Rose, everyone who was involved."

"What does this have to do with Alex?!" Gene was starting to get incredibly frustrated.

"Think, Gene. If _he_ killed PC Summers, like Alex said he did, he'd put it in the diary. You find the diary, you can free her."

"I never thought I'd say this. Thank you, Jenette. You're a bitch, but thank you anyway."

"No problem Gene. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Save her."

*

**8 Hours Before**

Gene stood in the flat of Boris Johnson, the contents of the previously tidy flat now strewn around the floor. After many hours of trying to find the address, he walked in and received quite a shock seeing the back wall. It was covered in pictures of the Met, news articles and strangely, a picture of a rose. Gene examined the pictures. Most taken were of Alex, but a few were of him and Chris and Ray.

"_What kind of nutter would do this?"_

Gene proceeded to tear apart the flat for the next hour, searching for the diary that Jenette had talked about. There was no sign of it. Gene was angry. She was probably leading him on! He marched out of the flat, ready to have a nice little "talk" with her.

*

**7 Hours Before**

"I think you're spinning me a line! You promised you could save her! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Jenette looked up at him in shock.

"No. Gene you have to believe me, I didn't make it up. I saw the diary. It was hidden in a drawer. Maybe he put it under a floorboard or something. Maybe Hackett took it."

"Hackett? What does that bastard have to do with this?" he growled.

"Boris was working closely with Carnegie. Hackett was Carnegie's DI. He got promoted after Rose. Wouldn't he have wanted to protect his boss from anything more happening?"

"I do believe you're right love. He very well could have."

*

**3 Hours Before**

Gene stood in the phone booth, watching the station carefully. Suddenly, Hackett and his men came flying out of the double doors. Gene grinned. Hook, line and sinker.

He stalked quietly into the CID, being more careful than ever, since it was broad daylight. He walked into Hackett's office. He had been to Boris' flat again, and found nothing, so decided to follow Jenette's second idea. Gene started opening up the drawers. He looked through every single thing in them, until he got to the bottom drawer, which on his previous visit had held the magazine.

Gene debated about opening it. He didn't want to see that! Bloody fudge packers. After a silent debate with himself, he opened the drawer, and removed the magazine as though it would explode. Gene emptied the drawer until there was nothing left on the bottom. He sighed. Just bare wood. Head hung in misery, Gene tossed the first objects back into the drawer. They landed with a hollow sounding thud.

Gene stopped. He removed the objects and looked down. He was staring at wood. He knocked against the bottom. It sounded hollow, like there was another compartment underneath. Gene pulled the drawer out and examined it carefully. The bottom inside seemed too high for the dimensions of the drawer. He studied the wood carefully. Almost too small to notice, there were tiny grooves that looked like they were made so a person could get the bottom of the drawer off.

Gene stuck his nails in the groove and pulled. The bottom of the drawer came out quite easily, revealing a black book underneath. Gene grinned, replaced the bottom of the drawer, and all the objects. He stuck the book in his jacket, and walked out.

**2 Hours Before**

_I am going by Boris Johnson in this world, but my real name is Martin Summers. _Gene stopped reading after the first line. Was this the man who Alex had always been talking about? He flipped through the pages. He found a page, dated the night that PC Summers went missing.

_I found PC Martin Summers. I called him; he is going to meet me at Lafferty's yard. How interesting to meet my younger self. I will update later on what happened._

_So my poor pet officer continues to harangue me. He wants no part of all this. He is weak. But I hope still useful to me._

_But it is hard. God, it is._

_Alex dug deeper just as I thought (hoped?) She would. She found the young me. The callow youth. The earnest woodentop. And I shot him. I shot myself. The first man ever to live through a successful suicide attempt! _

Gene stopped reading. This was exactly what he needed. He gathered together what had happened. Some mad man had swooped in, believing himself to be an older Martin Summers. He called himself Boris, and then killed Martin Summers, pinning all the evidence on Alex. He had probably worn gloves and given her the gun!

Gene looked at the clock. One hour left. There was no time to waste.

**15 Minutes Before**

Gene looked at his watch and swore. It had taken a long time to persuade the judge that the diary entry was not his handwriting. After writing out various parts of an entry over and over, the judge had finally believed him and written him permission to stop the execution. Gene ran out of the court and leapt into the Quattro. He turned on the siren and started racing down the street toward the prison. He looked at his watch again. Five minutes. He wasn't going to make it.

* * *

**TBC...**


	12. Breathe

**Right this is a very short chap, so i thought i'd be nice and post two today! All thanks go out to everyone, especially Rolephant. **

Gene raced into Holloway. When the men at the desk tried to stop him, he just showed him his warrant card and continued running. He ran deep into Holloway, trying desperately to find the theatre where the execution would be held. He stopped and listened. He heard a voice which seemed to be coming from a loudspeaker_._

"_Alex, do you have anything you want to say before we start?"_

Gene ran toward the direction of the voice. There was a door with two guards standing outside.

"Is this the execution room?"

The guard just looked at him. He flashed his warrant card.

"Is this the execution room?!" One of the guards nodded yes.

"Let me in, now." They made no movement.

"For God's sake! LET ME IN!" In desperation, he showed them the judge's pardon. Shock crossed their faces and they opened up the door. He ran inside the room to see a man in white coat standing over Alex, who was looking out the window. He froze momentarily taking in the scene. Alex turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Stop! Stop with the drugs! I have an order from a judge to let her off!"

The man in white just looked at him helplessly. "She just got five grams of sodium thiopental. That alone is enough to kill her."

Gene looked at her, laying strapped to the bed, drugged into unconsciousness. He had an awful memory of when a different man had done the same thing, only he had tortured her first.

Gene ran toward the bed. He undid the belts fastening her to the bed and listened. She was still breathing, but it was very shallow. He picked her up off the bed.

"Hospital wing!" he yelled at the man in white.

"Right at the end of the hall," the man said.

Gene wasted no time. He moved as quickly as possible as Alex's breaths came fewer and farther between.

"C'mon Alex. It's your birthday. Don't you want to see it through?"

She inhaled deeply, and exhaled. Gene made it to the hospital wing before he realised that she had not taken another breath.

* * *

**Until tomorrow**


	13. In Silence

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and added this to alert or favs... Also thanks to Rolephant, who helped with some of the chapter names, and encouraging me along slightly and trying to persuade me out of some slightly evil stuff, even though it didn't work...

* * *

  
**

**30 Minutes Before**

Ray met Chris and Shaz outside the prison. They looked at each other and nodded. None of them wanted to go, but they knew that they had to. Chris wrapped his arm around Shaz's waist. He looked at Ray. Ray steeled himself and walked into the prison.

The guard looked up as they entered. "Yes?"

"We're here...for...Alex Drake..." Ray choked out. The guard looked at him in sudden understanding.

"You're here for the execution?" he said emotionlessly. "Follow me."

The guard led them down a maze of corridors until they reached a room with a few chairs. There was a window in the front of the room which was currently covered with a curtain. Ray looked at his watch. Only fifteen minutes.

They waited silently. A small group of people with a grim satisfaction were shown in. He assumed that it was Summers' family. The group said nothing as they took their seat.

Ray heard a sniffling sound. He looked over. Shaz was already in tears. Chris was trying to comfort her, but Ray knew that it would do no good.

The curtain opened. Alex was strapped down to a gurney, her head turned toward the window already. Her eyes searched for a minute and filled in tears. Ray realised that someone was missing.

"Chris," he whispered. "Where's the Guv?"

"Don't know, mate. He promised he'd be here though."

A man in white was standing over Alex. He looked down at her, and his voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"Alex, do you have anything to say before we begin?" Ray saw her shake her head no. The man prepped a needle and inserted it into her IV. Almost instantly she began to relax. Shaz was sobbing louder now into Chris' shirt. Chris had his head rested on hers, tears gently falling down his face. Ray looked away. He felt a lump in his throat. He had never actually believed that this would happen. Suddenly another voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"Stop! Stop with the drugs! I have an order from a judge to let her off!" Ray looked up. The Guv was standing in the centre of the room, with a piece of paper in his hand. Alex was lying on the bed, unconscious.

The man in white just looked at the Guv. "She just got five grams of sodium thiopental. That alone is enough to kill her."

The Guv looked furious, and ran over to the gurney. He ripped off the bonds and picked her up. "Hospital wing!" said his voice over the loudspeaker.

"Right at the end of the hall," the man said.

The Guv ran from the room out of sight. Ray, Chris and Shaz sat in shock for a moment, before following. They found the hospital wing, and through the door they heard the Guv's voice.

"Alex. Wake up Alex! Come on! Punch me in the gob. Use your psychiatry! Come on Alex! Stay with me. Please."

A few moments passed, and the Guv stepped out of the hospital wing. He looked at them, shoulders sagging, tears running unashamedly down his face.

*

Jenette looked out her window at the sky. It was too quiet in the cell. Had she really once hoped that Alex would just disappear?

Jenette had never wanted Alex to die. Alex had never actually done anything to her, besides break her nose, and that had made Jenette respect her, instead of hate her.

Alex had started looking even more drawn about a week earlier, and that was when Jenette resorted to any means necessary to distract her. She thought it had worked, but she wasn't sure. She had refused visitors to stay with Alex, who never had any of her own.

"I told them not to come. I can't face their 'is she, isn't she' attitude," she had explained.

Jenette looked down as movement from the front caught her eye. Four officers she recognised from Fenchurch East CID were walking out of the prison. Actually, no, it was only the typist, Perm and Highlights walking. Instead of striding in front of the group, Gene was supported by the two other men. From this distance she couldn't see his features, but his head was hanging.

Jenette felt her eyes start burning as a siren sounded in the distance. Gene was too late then. Alex was dead.

*

It was late that night in Luigi's. The air could not be more melancholy. The entirety of CID was there, but the room was silent. Luigi was serving them, his eyes rimmed in red.

The Guv, Ray, Chris, and Shaz all sat around a small table. They all had drinks sitting in front of them, but none were touched. The Guv sat, his face crumpled in anguish.

"I was too late."

"Guv, you did everything you could..."

"The hospital did everything they could too. But it's my fault. If I was there one minute earlier, this wouldn't have happened. I was too late."

"C'mon Guv. Let's get you back to your flat. You have places to be in the morning," Ray said quietly.

The table stood, and left Luigi's completely sober, the drinks still untouched on the table.

* * *

**To be continued....  
**


	14. Vienna

**Well, here you go... Sorry about the wait! Yes, some of it was building dramatic tension. haha... :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Also thanks to rolephant and our odd conversations about what to do with annoying flatmates.... (Have you found a vault yet? Or a coldstore? Also this means we either have to wait to do it till Ashes is done filming, or get the couch a little sooner than expected....) Also, this chap is titled vienna... can you find my little references to it? :)  


* * *

  
**

The first thing she was aware of was the feeling of being on something very soft. This wasn't right. Why was she feeling anything? She was dead. At least, she was supposed to be. She thought of the last thing she could remember.

It was the theatre. The voice. She concentrated on the voice. The one that didn't belong in the room. It had said something. She hadn't caught the whole statement; she had been drifting in and out of consciousness.

"_Sto...I ha...ord...om a ju..."_

She thought about the broken fragments of the phrase. It had meant nothing to her in the room, but now she felt that that was the most important phrase of her life. What had it meant? She tried to decipher it, but to no avail. Slightly frustrated, she gave up. She returned to trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

The man had given her the first drug. She knew that. Then the voice had interrupted. She fell into unconsciousness right after the voice had spoken. She didn't know if the other drugs had been administered or not.

This thought stuck in her head. Was it possible? Could she actually be alive? She still couldn't feel anything but the softness beneath her. She wanted to hope, but dared not to. Instead, she just waited. Maybe in a few minutes she would be able to feel something else.

She became aware of the feeling of linen underneath her fingers. She tried to grasp it, but her fingers refused to cooperate. Slowly, the feeling returned to her body. It felt heavy, as if she was buried in sand. She tried to move her fingers again. They still would not move.

Sounds started to filter through, but they were broken fragments still. Slowly, as if cotton was being taken out of her ears, she was able to hear full sentences, though they were muffled slightly.

"_They said it would be a few days if she made it through the first night. It's all about patience, Guv."_

"_It's been near a week."_

"_They said she will wake up, Guv. She's been through the worst of it. She'll be fine."_

She listened excitedly. She was still alive then? What had happened? Unable to stand listening for any longer, Alex tried to open her eyes.

They wouldn't move. Alex felt the excitement vanish as quickly as it had appeared. This was probably some transitional thing. Her mind was probably just creating thoughts, trying to make connections. How long had she been out? She had seven minutes until her brain would stop functioning completely. She had been lying there for a several minutes. She'd be dead in a few minutes, she decided. She laid still for a while just listening, but the conversation had lapsed into silence.

Slowly, she became aware of something in her throat. It didn't feel right, it shouldn't be there. She tried to swallow to remove it, but it wouldn't move. Panicking slightly, she tried to open her eyes to see what was going on. If there were people around her, why didn't they notice she was choking? The conversation picked back up again.

"_Shaz, did you see that?"_

"_What, Guv?"_

"_It looked like her eyes moved. Watch."_

"_Guv, you're right. She's waking up!"_

"_Someone get a nurse!"_

A new voice came into the room, and the voices didn't seem so distant.

"Alex, can you hear me? If you can, try to move your fingers."

Alex was frustrated. Why were they concerned about her wiggling her fingers when she had this thing down her throat?

Another voice, this time male, spoke.

"Alex, you've got a ventilator in. Relax, don't try and fight it. We'll get it out as soon as we can. Just try to open your eyes okay?"

A ventilator? Alex thought about it for a minute. They said that they'd take it out if she opened her eyes. She struggled against her eyelids, which seemed as if they were made of lead. Eventually, they opened a crack. She blinked, and they opened a little further. She could make out shapes in the room. There were four blurs around her. Another blink showed her that the blurs were human. Two males and two females.

The room slowly came into focus. A doctor and a nurse were standing over her, looking anxious. Beside them was Shaz, who looked relieved. Next to her, expression unreadable, stood Gene. She felt a slight flare-up of anger. He had promised he would be there! The anger didn't last though. Alex knew he wouldn't have willingly missed it. She tried to speak, but the ventilator got in the way.

"Ah, yes," the doctor said. "I think we can unhook you now, but you're going to need to use an oxygen mask for a few days."

Ten minutes later, the ventilator was taken out, and the doctor was gone. Alex lifted the mask on her face.

"How?" she whispered, her throat sore.

"Jenette. She told me that that Boris bloke kept a diary. He wrote about it. Hackett was hiding it."

"Is that why you weren't there?"

"I came in, but it was too late. He'd given you the drug. You were unconscious."

"It was your voice." It made sense now.

"I took you to the hospital wing. You stopped breathing on the way down. They said that you were going under some kind of depression or something. They said it was usually fatal. Then they pushed me out of the room.

"We followed the ambulance to the hospital. They put you in a room and hooked you up. We stayed for hours. Eventually, they made us leave. Said you wouldn't wake up for days, and visiting hours were over. We put up a fight, but eventually just went to Luigi's. That was one of the worst nights of my life, Alex. You were touch and go for hours."

Gene looked at her, relief showing only in his eyes. The rest of his face was stoic.

"I'm coming back to Fenchurch East ma'am. Guv kept me a spot," Shaz said.

"The Met is giving you a formal apology, as is Hackett, who is no longer a DCI."

Ray and Chris entered the room.

"Fixed it all up, Guv," said Chris. "You can tell her at any time." Ray looked at the bed.

"Ma'am you're awake!" Alex smiled underneath her mask, and nodded, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were growing heavy. She couldn't fool Gene.

"Go back to sleep, Bolls. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

She looked at him.

"_I promise I'll wake up,_" she thought. Alex relaxed as unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Note: What Gene is referring to is respiratory depression, a very common effect with 5 grams of sodium thiopental...(yes i did my homework for this...)

* * *

**Things are starting to wrap up! Only a few more days! TBC...**


	15. Same Old Scene

**Congratulations to Rolephant! She was the only one that I know that found the refs to Vienna in my previous chap! (it had to do with the lyrics btw...) Also a huge thanks to her (yeah you all might want to thank her too) for persuading me out of actually killing Alex off in this.... (Luigi's was originally going to be the last scene...) Thank you for reading and reviewing and favouriting and such! As always I don't own Ashes unfortunately. :(**

* * *

Alex sat in the Quattro on the way back to her flat from the hospital, remembering the same scene only a few months earlier. She had only been out a day before being arrested. Part of her was worried that they would find something else to arrest her for. She knew it was unlikely as Chief Superintendant James Saul had come in and assured her that due to the circumstances, no additional charges like accessory to murder would be brought against her.

"We feel as though you have been through enough. Besides, according to the journal DCI Hunt found, he had framed you," Saul had said. She had received an official apology from the Met and was receiving pay for the time spent in jail. So deep was she in thought, she didn't notice Gene throwing worried glances at her for some time.

"You okay, Bolls?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't believe this is real."

"It _is _real Bolly." He grasped her hand. "Reality can be mad sometimes, but that's no reason to doubt it."

"That's a bit of an understatement," she muttered. The Quattro screeched to a halt outside Luigi's. Gene unbuckled his seatbelt, and looked at Alex, who was wearing a large grin on her face.

"Well, something cheered you up! What are you laughing at?"

"You, wearing a seatbelt. You're a police officer, not a bloody vicar," she giggled.

"That may be Bolly, and as much as I hate it, it's the law. I may be the sheriff to Fenchurch, but I am deputy to the law." He pouted as she laughed harder.

"Right. Wait here."

He disappeared down the steps to Luigi's for a few minutes. He came back up, and a slow realisation started at the back of Alex's mind.

"Get out of the car, Bolls." She stepped out, and was slightly surprised as he lifted her up.

"No, Gene."

"Tradition, Bolly. Some of the team lost faith in you. They thought you'd done it. And then you were in the hospital. When the team loses faith in you, you get bought a round of drinks. When you're injured, you get carried in and bought a round of drinks. I told you all this last time."

"But I wasn't injured!"

"If you were in the hospital, that's as good as injured. Stop arguing and shut up, Alex," he said smiling slightly.

He carried her down the steps to Luigi's like he had done so many months earlier. The room exploded into cheers.

"You know what to get the woman Luigi!" Luigi came scurrying up with a glass of wine, setting it on the table before practically jumping on her for a hug.

"Signorina Drake! I knew he would save you! You are to kind to be a killer! Luigi knows! Luigi always knows!" He continued on in Italian, pausing in surprise as Alex kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Luigi. For everything." The Italian beamed and ran off, as the rest of CID started ordering their drinks. Alex picked up her glass and drained the wine in two gulps.

"Jesus, Bolly, you need to slow down a little. You'll get drunk before you know it," Gene's voice whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned round to look at him. Although she had thanked him before, she felt a need to do it again.

"Thank you Gene, for believing me."

"Like I said Bolly, unbreakable."

*

_The man approached her, needle in hand. She tried to run, but she was strapped to the bed. She knew that she should be quiet, leave this world with dignity, but she couldn't. She screamed in terror. The man just continued to approach, needle point glinting in the light. She screamed even louder. The man was next to her... he put the needle in her arm. The room was swirling, the man was laughing..._

Alex's eyes snapped open. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Gene stirred beside her.

"You okay Bolls?" he murmured sleepily.

Alex didn't answer. She was still trying to recover from the nightmare that awoke her.

"Nightmare again?"

She nodded her head, trembling.

"Come'ere Alex." He wrapped his arms around her. "You're safe. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Alex felt herself starting to calm as Gene continued to murmur reassurances in her ears. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*

Alex woke the next morning, Gene's arms still wrapped around her. She tried to remove herself without waking him, but before she could move more than a few centimetres, his arms tightened possessively around her waist.

She tugged at the fingers splayed around her navel. "Gene, I have to get up, we have to go to work."

"S'too early. You need to stay here," his voice growled.

"It's 8:30, Gene. Let go."

He took no notice, pulling her closer to him.

"No," he whispered softly in her ear. He started kissing down her neck. "S'too early. And it's me birthday. I want you as me present."

She rolled over and returned his kisses.

"If you let me go now, you'll get your present tonight. And you get to do whatever you want with it."

He stopped, and looked at her mischievously. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Gene let her go, smiling as he watched her get out of bed. Alex took no notice of him as she slid on her dressing gown and walked to the bathroom.

"No dressing gown of course...gotta be something skimpy," she heard him mutter.

Alex looked in the mirror. The underneath of her eyes showed clearly the terrible night's sleep she had the night before. Ever since she had nearly died, she had been plagued by nightmares. They were always of that day in the theatre; she always received the shot, and would wake up as she heard the laughter. Some nights she woke screaming, and Gene would have to get her a sleeping pill. She felt bad that he would do this, but after waking up, she couldn't move.

Lately, though, she would wake, trembling in fear. Each time she woke, so would Gene; and he'd take her into his arms and comfort her as he had the night before, sometimes mumbling about 'bastard bent coppers, doin' anything to look good.'

Alex washed her face and realised it was also her birthday. It had been a year since the ordeal, and though she knew she would probably never get over it, she felt as though she was doing better with it. She still couldn't walk into prisons to interview suspects, but Gene and the rest of CID had taken that in stride, understanding her fear. Ray was the best about it, as he had had post traumatic stress disorder after nearly getting blown up. He had sat her down, and told her there was nothing wrong with being afraid of the jail.

"_I still have problems with bomb threats. Anytime we have to investigate, I get really tense. But for the first few months, I was in a really bad state. I could hardly go near cars. It'll get better ma'am, just give it some time."_

Alex thought to how she would have dealt with something like this in 2008. She would have hardened herself even more than she was previously. It was always how she had dealt with things. Her parent's death, Pete leaving her, and even arriving in 1981 had all hardened her so she hardly had any emotions. Now, however, Gene was slowly chipping away at that, making her reveal more of herself than she ever had.

She heard Gene getting up out of the bed and hurried to finish her make up before he came in to use the shower. She left as he was walking in, and noted a slightly disappointed look as Gene entered the bathroom, untying his dressing gown.

*

Alex walked into CID right behind Gene, nearly running into him as he stopped suddenly in the doorway, so she couldn't see in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice more confused than angry.

"I wanted to see your DI, and I knew she'd be here," said a familiar voice. "Would've just gone to her flat, but these oafs wouldn't give me the address."

"For a good reason, I think."

"What, you think I'm gonna go and break her nose like she did mine?" Alex pushed past Gene and looked in disbelief at the blonde sitting at her desk.

"Jenette! What are you doing here?"

"Like I told him, I came to see you."

"But how did you get out?"

"What, Gene didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't," said Alex, glaring playfully at Gene. "Why don't we discuss this over a drink?"

Jenette nodded and they walked out of CID.

"No birthday present tonight," she muttered as she walked by Gene. She left, leaving Gene looking crestfallen.

* * *

**Jenette's back! Woah! How did that happen?! (i really need to stop writing the intro and afterword at 6 in the morning...) TBC... final chap tomorrow folks! :)**


	16. Golden

**Final chap everyone! I was going to boast that not even Rolephant knew what was going to happen, but she got a sneak preview because she's gonna be gone today! Be on the lookout for my new fic, Secrets from the Past! It should be up hopefully by Monday. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you will be receiving an email quite soon with a personal thank you! As always thank you to Rolephant, my writing buddy, keeping me entertained when the writer's block elves become immune to eighties music, and helping me with the little details!

* * *

  
**

"Gene said you helped to get me off. He said something about a diary?"

"I knew Boris had a diary, I'd seen him write in it quite a few times. He'd call me over to his flat, and I'd walk in, and he'd hide it in a drawer as quickly as possible. I knew that meant he put absolutely everything in it. Even read it once when he wasn't looking. So I told Gene about it."

"And he found it and rescued me."

"I thought you'd died. Really. I saw Gene being practically carried out of the prison by Perm and Highlights."

"Ray and Chris?" Alex questioned, smiling.

"Yeah, but I like their nicknames better."

"I'll have to start calling them that. See if they like it," said Alex, laughing. Her face turned serious. "So how _did _you get out?"

"Well I sat alone in the cell for about a week. Then Gene came to visit me. He didn't even bother coming in. He just stood in the doorway and told me to file an appeal for sentencing to Fenchurch East. So I did. I went into court a few weeks later, and the judge dropped the charges for holding you hostage and attempted murder. That just left the accessory to robbery and perverting the cause of justice. The judge gave me minimum, including time already served. I'm out on good behaviour.

"Gene was at my trial, and as I walked past him, he stopped the guard to talk to me. He looked at me. 'You saved her. My thank you.'

"He left me in shock. I thought you were dead. But according to him, you were alive, so I vowed to see you after I got out which happened yesterday. I had no idea where you lived, so I spent the night at the garage and came to the station this morning. I have a question though, why did Gene act like that on the way out if you were alive?"

"I was already unconscious. They'd given me the first drug, which is lethal on its own. Gene took me to the hospital wing, but I had stopped breathing. Gene thought I was as good as dead. Well, I did too. After I woke, I wanted to see you, but I just can't go there," Alex whispered. "I can't even get near a prison."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't be able to either if I had gone through that," said Jenette sympathetically.

"What are you going to do now that you're out?"

"I'm going to go back to Ireland, spend some time with my family. I need to do something better with my life. I'm going to miss you, Alex."

"Visit me sometime. Call me. It's not goodbye for good this time."

They hugged and Alex went back to CID. She made her way into Gene's office.

"Nice to see you're back Bolly. You're done chatting then? Ready to be a copper?"

"Oh shut up. I came in to thank you."

Gene looked up in shock. "Do mine ears deceive me? You're saying thank you?!"

"For what you did for Jenette."

"Don't know what you're talking about Bolls. I don't talk to common criminals."

"Pity," she said smiling mischievously. "Because I found your present and I was going to give it to you tonight if you had."

Gene got up grinning. "You know what; I do think I remember something about Jenette. I think I remember telling her to get an appeal or something."

"Well then, I'll make sure your present is ready tonight."

"Good. Now go get some work done. I won't be able to."

"Why's that?"

"I have to decide what you're going to do. You'll be wearring something skimpy of course."

"Of course," said Alex smiling on her way out. "Something skimpy."

Alex walked out of the office, leaving Gene smiling behind her. He noticed she hadn't yet said anything about it being her birthday too. He wondered if it had to do with the memories of what had happened exactly a year ago. Maybe he could replace those bad birthday memories with some good ones.

Gene reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside sat a diamond ring, simple but exquisite at the same time. He pulled it out to examine it once again. Engraved on the inside were three words. _Gene-Alex Unbreakable._

He closed the box and put it back into his pocket. She had promised to be his birthday present, but he was hoping she would be in a different way than she thought. Alex thought he just wanted her body tonight, but that wasn't all Gene wanted. He knew long ago, the best birthday present he could ever have would be Alex promising to become his wife.

*

Alex sat on the bed, waiting for Gene to come upstairs from the CID table. She was dressed in her dressing gown and nothing else. She heard the door open and shut as Gene walked in. He came into the bedroom and smiled as he saw her.

"This is a nice birthday present," he said.

"I thought you might like it."

"Alex, can I give you your present first?"

Alex smiled. He was slightly nervous. She always liked it when he got like this. It showed that he was vulnerable like all of them.

"Of course Gene." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Alex gasped. She opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring, simple, but exquisite at the same time.

"Gene, it's gorgeous!"

"Alex, will you...will you marry me?" He paused, and waited for her response, which seemed to take ages.

"Yes Gene! Of course I will." Gene visibly relaxed, and embraced her.

"I couldn't have asked for a better present," she said quietly.

"Me either, Bolls."

"I love you, Gene." He pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you Alex Drake. Forever."

* * *

**Thank you again! *RantandRumour***


End file.
